Destiny's Call
by Teenager Henry
Summary: A medival adventure for our Tamers. A dark threat hangs over their heads, but is there anything they can do to save their children? Or will their children save them? RR
1. The Wandering Soul

Destiny's Call  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I take no credit for its characters or theme. Although the idea for this story is mine, I stand to receive no gain from writing this story. I'm writing this story because I love digimon and I love to write.  
  
The sky was suddenly alight with a deep color of orange and yellow as the sun broke above the horizon. The sky hangs low with the threat of impending snow, as a young indigo haired youth rides through a rather narrow mountain pass. He had started his journey north through the mountains a fortnight ago, despite the fact the mountains would be covered in winter's deep snows. He had ridden all night and day, only stopping to feed and rest his horse, with one 1 goal in mind... To get home...  
  
He had been gone so long, almost 6 years, but what choice did he have? He had been banished... Banished for a crime he did not commit... His peaceful eyes cloud over and stare into nothingness as he slips into a memory he would never forget. It had been cold that night too... Unexplainable fires had been popping up all over the village where he lived. His mother had been teaching him to harness the magical energies of fire... Naturally the villagers had blamed him... a mere boy of 13.  
  
As his horse climbs a final slope in the trail he gazes down upon the ruins of ancient Manetheren. Once Manetheren had once been the pride and joy of the Mountain Realm. Then about 3000 years ago, her last king had died defending it from the invading lowland kingdom, Masacai. Before they had been overtaken the king had ordered his people to disperse and fought for they were the people of Manetheren... The people of the Mountain Home... Despite the stand they lost and Manetheren was destroyed. Few people managed to flee and hide... Now 3000 years later history has repeated itself. Masacai had attacked again, to strike a wound to the heart of the Queen of Madoon... His beloved... Now only he was left, the last descendant of the ancient royal bloodline... Or was he. There was still smoke here and there, but it could just be smoking rubble. Sighing heavily he starts off down the hill towards the ancient city gates. Letting his horse roam towards them and set the pace, he drifts into thought again.  
  
His father had woken him suddenly in the midnight. He had a horse waiting in the courtyard beside a grey mare that his teacher was seated upon. After his mother and sister had said their goodbyes his father had thrust the family sword into the boys hands and helped him mount. The sword was made of Varainian steel, forged at the Sapphire Temple and bound with spells during its crafting. Nothing held an edge like Varainian steel. The cross guard had an ornate silver dragon's head at each end, with fiery green emeralds for eyes. Thin lines of silver wove their way over the hilt, creating the illusion of growing vines. Set into the very end of the hilt was an odd blue crystal. When the light hit it just right it shone like blue fire. Running only bought them a few days though... The villagers pursued them. His teacher had reared his horse and met them head on... They had... They...  
  
The indigo haired youth straightens, brought out of his memories by a... Smell... The smell of. Roasting wild snow pheasant. His hopes flared momentarily until he saw those around the fire up ahead were Masacai soldiers. Leaving his horse he crept closer to their fire, hiding behind blackened remains of buildings. He counted 5 men-at-arms. They seemed to be arguing over what loot they had gathered. As he neared them, stalking them as silent as a bakamon, he could hear them talking. "I say *I* should get that shield, I killed 6 of these damned Mountain people."  
  
"Yes but I myself handed their 'princess' over to the General and gutted 7 of them."  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. They were fighting over HIS birthright. Rising up, drawing his sword, he steps forward into the light. "And *I* say you leave here at once!"  
  
The men rise drawing swords and picking up axes. As Henry pushes back his hood their commander, a large ox of a man with a wicked looking great sword, steps forward. "I know you..." The man grins wickedly. " Your that bastard King of Madoon."  
  
"I'm also of the Manetheren family bloodline..." Henry raises his sword pointing at them. "And I demand you leave those items and leave here NOW."  
  
The four men behind the captain chuckle "Well I think we'll get a nice reward for returning your body to our King." He advances with his men.  
  
"I warned you!" He charges forward catching them of guard, lopping off the head of the nearest soldier, and screams the words. "Carai an Caldazar! Carai an Ellisande! Al Ellisande!"  
  
He dodges an axe to the side, 'swift as a Raidramon'; he lops off the hand, arm and then the head of his attacker. 'Give no quarter these are butchers, be as fierce as Skullgreymon'. Soon there was only their Captain left. Charging forward they clash swords for a few minutes and finally gets the better. As his sword flies out of his hands the Captain falls against the wall with a Manetheren blade at his throat. "I'm going to let you live... ONLY to deliver a message to Joseph, your King. Tell him Manetheren will always soar, and that wherever he goes... Whatever he dose... I will be there in the shadows... Now GO!!" As the words were spoken the Captain mounts the nearest horse and gallops off.  
  
With a sigh he goes about seeing what's left of his family treasures. He lifts up a large circular shield. The design in the center was the Manetheren family coat of arms, a large red eagle, its wings outstretches in flight, on a black background. Bordering the design was a silver border with ancient runes inscribed in black. It was faded but with some work it would shine with former glory renewed. Next he found a flag with the same design as the shield followed by a midnight black cloak. To hold the cloak around the wearers neck was a golden clasp in the shape of an eagle in flight. Finally, to his great surprise, He lift up a long bow that belong to none other than Manetheren's last king... The shaft was made from the bone of a fallen angle digimon, deeply polished to shine with pure blackness. The string was made from special woven thread. He tried pulling it back and barely made it to his cheek. He released it and it made a loud thwap as it hit his wrist gauntlet. If he hadn't been wearing one, he would of most likely of lost the arm. Along with the bow he found a belt quiver containing a few dozen metal head arrows.  
  
Sighing he picks up the pheasant and heads back the way he came. With a whistle his horse follows. He mounts his horse at the crest of the hill. During the summertime the hill was teaming with wild flowers. Turning to take one last look at his home a tear runs down his cheek. Yet another home taken from him... Where was he to go now?.. He grips the reins and mounts as his jaw sets dangerously... Masacai...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Please Reviews on this... Chapter 2: Masacai's Shadow will be up soon. 


	2. Hearts Reunited

Disclaimer: You and I both know that I hate writing these things as much as you all hate reading them so I'm going to put it simply... I don't own Digimon (Or Forbidden Mists *gives Teenager Rika a look*)...  
  
And Ill make a dedication... To well Teenager Rika who broke through my metal wall so I could write.  
  
Hearts Reunited  
  
The cold winter night's air chilled him to the bone. These lowlanders had a very odd winter.. The snows were less deep but it seemed colder, and he was soaked to the bone.. His cloak, the same he found in Manetheren, was soaked through and provided little help.. This wet snow was not new to him, but it was an unwelcome visitor.  
  
He had been tracking the Masacai army for weeks now. Like some living shadow, he had avoided their scouting parties and attacked from out of the night. They had tripled their patrols but he still managed to slip by. Revenge for Manetheren would be his, even if he had to kill ever last one of them... He had started to hear rumors in the villages he had passed. He had heard that the Queen of Madoon, Rika Nonaka, had captured Masacai and killed Joseph their king.. But he was positive it was her that had been captured.. Could he of been wrong?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye a movement between the trees draws his attention.. Horses... and a carriage... The Masacai army wasn't as large as the group moving off to his left so who else in the lowlands had an army of that size. Soon his curiosity overcame him and he managed to get onto a high slope, over looking a clearing, before they passed thought it. Gazing down at the old well used road he nearly fell from his horse... The banners flapping in the wind declared the group as an army of Madoon... A million thoughts were running through his head at that moment.. Could it be true? Could there of been this many survivors? It hadn't occurred to him why Masacai had captured Madoon so easily, but now it sort of made sense. Kicking his horse into a trot he heads off to follow them.  
*** He had arrived a few minutes earlier, very near to where their Queen was seated surrounded by friends. He rode a graceful pure black stallion and was shrouded in a midnight black cloak, emblazoned with a large red eagle on his back. Everything that made the slightest of shines was covered in a heavy black cloth. Everything save for a brilliantly shine shield that was being held by his left arm. On his hands were black leather gloves that creaked as he gripped the saddle horn tighter. Protruding from his hip was the Manetheren family sword. From over the heads of her soldiers, Queen Rika Nonaka glares up at the rider. "I demand where you got my husbands sword!"  
  
As the man doesn't respond the soldiers step forward slightly. "Answer me!!" Silently the man pushes back his hood, to reveal a head of Indigo hair and peaceful gray eyes, causing the ones nearest him to drop back.  
  
Gasping in surprise her eyes being to glisten wetly. "...Henry!"  
  
She could feel her heart fluttering wildly as he gazed down at her. She couldn't believe it. But here he was, in the flesh. She had thought that he had been killed when Masacai took the castle. But... Her love barely gave the soldiers around him, dressed in the subtle purples and stunning silvers of Madoon; any notice as he dismounted took her into his warm, safe arms.  
  
Her eyes slowly slide shut as she feels the delightful feel of his lips upon her's. "Henry. I.. I thought.."  
  
"Shsss. I'm alright.. I'm just thankful your ok as well."  
  
She smiles up at him warmly then looks about her, suddenly remembering where she is. She straightens but can't seem to rid herself of her smile. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Leading him by the hand she pulls him over to the fire where she had been sitting. A young girl stands up to meet them, holding a small warmly wrapped bundle in her arms. Her shortly cut maroon hair frames a cute face with innocent grayish-purple eyes, which have seen too much. "S..Suzy!"  
  
"Henry!" She throws one arm around him in a tight embrace as tears flow down her cheeks..  
  
"Suzy. Did anyone else. Did anyone else make it?"  
  
She looks up at him with a tear stained face, then looks down. "No."  
  
Rika could tell he could barely recognize his little sister. The last time he had seen her she had been playing dress up with her friends and her hair was in pigtails. Now she was a beautiful young woman, who could break hearts.  
  
Suddenly a soft giggle draws his attention to the small bundle in her arms. He hadn't noticed it really before but now he saw it was a small baby girl. Suzy looks up at him with a smile. "Say hello to your baby girl, big brother."  
  
"My... Baby girl..." He looks over at Rika who smiles warmly then kisses his cheek..  
  
"Her name is Anika."  
  
He smiles and looks down at the girl before taking her gently from Suzy. " Anika Wong. As beautiful as her mother." He glances at Rika to see her blush slightly.  
  
As the night wore on they each took turns telling what they had been doing since that terrible night at the Madoon Castle. It turns out Rika had put a spell on herself and Miyako, their General. Joseph had taken her thinking she was the Queen... While he was at Madoon, Rika had taken the army and seized his kingdom. When he returned to his shock he had found her waiting.. It was then that Rika had discovered Suzy in the dungeon.  
  
Henry had also told them each of what he had been doing for the past month.. What he had done.. And of the terrible fate Manetheren, the once proud mountain home, that had befallen it. After they had retired and Rika had put the baby in its crib she moved back to snuggle into his arms again. "I'm glad your back Henry.."  
  
"Me too.. Me too.."  
  
Yawning tiredly she looks up.. "Tomorrow we'll be home. And everything will be fine again."  
  
He tried to make his voice as convincing as he possibly could. "Yes. Everything will be fine." But he was far from convinced.  
  
Joseph, when he had tried to abduct her, had used magic given to him from powerful wielders of the black arts. He knew the symbol on the pouch he had carried. There weren't many who didn't. The symbol was that of the Witches Cavern. Which meant, as it did on times past, that they were up to no good in the world once again.  
  
Manetheren had once stood against them a thousand years past. With the help of the other mountain dwellers they had spared the realm of the lowlanders from the witches' wraith. Now Manetheren was gone. Who was there to stand against them now? With the low realms concerned about their own problems? The Ancient Manetheren bloodline was now in the veins of only two. 'No' he thought as he looked over at his daughter. 'Three...' 


	3. Finally Home

The castle courtyard rang with the sounds of a thousand steel footsteps, as the Madoon army finally returns home. And there home.. was a wreck.. The Masacai army had destroyed everything they could get their hands on.. The not only had the castle been sacked but the town as well had been devastated in their passing.  
  
This would be the second time in a generation that they would have to rebuild. Some, namely the townsfolk, had already started picking up the pieces. With a crack and a groan the royal carriage stops just outside the grand entrance to the castle.  
  
With a sigh Henry, who had ridden along side the coach, dismounts to help his beloved and his sister from the coach. Rika Nonaka's face was a blank mask as she looked about at what had befallen her home. He knew that it was only an act to look strong to her troops.. He knew that she was hurting deeply inside. All Henry could do was walk beside her as they looked through the palace.. And the damage that had been done.  
  
***  
  
The weeks that followed were a strain on all. It took till the beginning of spring to repair the damage that was caused. Each had been doing something different. Kazu and Kenta, Generals of the Madoon army, had organized the troops to aid in repairs. Rika had been using her magic to heal the wounded, while Suzy assisted her. Henry.. Henry had been reorganizing the ancient books in his study as well as repairing destroyed volumes in both his study and the castle library.. Besides this he had also been learning everything he could about the Witches Cavern and the dark arts that he had the possession of.  
  
The day was the day of the spring equinox and Rika, in hopes to raise the spirits of her people, had declared that a festival would be held that night. Needless to say it had worked.. Everyone had pitched together to prepare the Castle courtyard for the big event.  
  
As he looked out the window of his study, at the winter roses that had just started to close up till the snows came once again, Henry sighed before turning to return to his reading.. He had promised Suzy that he would dance with her that night and he meant to do it.. But there were a few things he wanted to read up on first.  
  
***  
  
He had been half through the book when Suzy's head popped into the room. "Henry! It's already started! Come on you promised you'd dance with me!!*  
  
Looking up he saw she was right.. He must have been reading all afternoon. "Ok, ok.. I'm coming."  
  
With a big smile her head disappears. Standing with a groan he reaches over and picks up the Manetheren family sword and cloak.. After slipping them on he opens the door and starts off down the hall to the celebration outside..  
  
As he stepped out into the night the joyous sound of music was already filling the night air. In the center of the courtyard was a grand bonfire with dozen of dancing couples turning around it. He couldn't help but grin when he picked out Suzy dancing with Kazu..  
  
He gives a start as an arm suddenly slides around his. Turning his head quickly to the side he gazes into the beautiful eyes of his beloved. She grins at him, her eyes sparkling. "About time you got here.."  
  
He grins back at her. " Sorry.. I got caught up in my reading."  
  
He glances back to the dancing couples then back at her. "Shall we dance?" She smiles up at him and nods as he leads her out into the throngs of people.  
  
Taking her hand in one of his and placing the other on her hip, they quickly pick up the fast pace of the festival atmosphere..  
  
============================================================================ ====================================================  
  
Ok yeah so that was a short chapter... The next one will be longer and will (hopefully) reveal the destiny thing I keep going on about.. 


	4. Mountain Rose

Author's Note: Mountain Rose is where the Destiny part comes into play.. It's staged 13 years after Chapter 3, just so none gets confused.. *sees some already are* or even more confused..  
  
============================================================================  
==============================================  
  
'Manetheren... In the old tongue it means "the Mountain Rose". To me it's a symbol of my endless loneliness. I was but a child when strange, unnatural fires began to ravage the homes in the village. Village... More like a small tribe of people, desperately clinging onto the ruins of Manetheren... Ruins of a once proud kingdom.  
  
You see, Manetheren wasn't always this small band of people. Once, 3000 years past, she was a proud and noble kingdom. The pride and joy of the mountain realm. Her people were proud, strong, loyal and beautiful. Then the wicked dark mistresses of magic descended, from what is know known as the witches caverns, onto Manetheren. Her people fought hard and true but... The witches had manipulated a lowland kingdom, known as Masacai, and their forces combined devastated them. But they were the people of Manetheren, the people of the Mountain Home, and they would not give up easily. They managed to seal away this evil, but her people were scattered, and Manetheren was destroyed.  
  
Over the centuries the surviving royal family, of which I am, along side the people have managed to contain their evil. But Manetheren is destroyed and I suspect it is some plot of the Witches' Caverns to annulated the mountain defense. I stress this because I wish to show how it hurt me so when I, a young man of 13, was accused of causing these fires. Starting these divesting fires with the forbidden dark art of fire. Fearing I was in league with the witch cavern, they tried to end 'my' threat. Fortunately I was whisked away by my sensei."  
  
-***-***-  
  
A soft knock sounds on the door to the private study causing an indigo haired man to look up from the book he had been writing in. Without waiting for a reply it opens and insteps a young girl. Her hair, the match of her father, hangs down to just her shoulders. Her bright violet eyes look up at him eagerly as she walks over to his desk. "Good Morning, Father" She smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"Good Morning, Anika." He says as looking down at what she wears then back up at her face... She was dressed for riding.  
  
She notices his glance and smiles again. "You promised that for my birthday you'd take me and mom to Manetheren, to see the moon roses bloom."  
  
Henry leans back in his chair and nods his head softly with a smile. He certainly wasn't going to disappoint his daughter. "So I did... Go get your Mother and brother so Ill have a moment to get ready."  
  
With a gleeful sound she turns and hurries out of the room to look for her Mother and brother. He smiles as he watches her leave then gets up and walks over to the grand fireplace. Sitting above it, suspended for the world to see, hangs the shining Manetheren Shield.. Once held and wielded by a great warrior who was merged of both Human and Digimon.. The ultimate partnership of between humans and digimon...  
  
Gently he reaches up and pulls it down, setting it onto a table. Walking over to his chair he lifts his sword belt up and straps it on, then picking up the shield he heads outside. Waiting out in the courtyard he grins as he sees that there are a bit more people gathered than he had expected. Along with Rika, Anika and his son stand Miyako and Kazu with their girl Akane. Akane sits upon her horse with light brown hair cut just above her shoulders and violet colored eyes. Also among the congregation stands Bakura, the Queens personal advisor.  
  
Gripping the saddle horn of his large black mare and mounts, turning it around to the others. "Everyone ready to go?"  
  
With a collective yes they turn their horses and start out toward the mountains, and his home... Manetheren.  
  
==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==  
  
Anika gazes around the narrow mountain pass as she rides next to her father.. Here and there she could catch a glace of rabbits and hawks, as well as a variety of wild mountain flowers. "How much longer until we reach Manetheren?"  
  
Henry looks up at her and then around them. "We should be there by nightfall.."  
  
She sighs and goes back to looking about at the scenery. It was colder than down home but her father said it was just cause they were higher up. She glances over at her brother trying, without much success, to flirt with Akane..  
  
***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***==***  
  
As she started to doze off in her saddle they suddenly mounted a hill and the sight below brought her almost out of her seat. There below them was a sheltered mountain valley.. No more like a plateau that had sunken into the land. Off to the west she could see a large lake and beside it the runs of an ancient city.. The hill was covered in lush green grasses and off to the east was a small forest. It was a breathtaking sight..  
  
She looked over at her father and could see a mix of pain, joy, and longing... "Well everybody" she saw him pause a moment "welcome to MY lands.."  
  
She hung back watching her parents and Bakura talk.. Tomorrow night was the next full moon... And she should get to see the beautiful white moon roses.. She looks about herself and thinks that after seeing the beauty of the land she wasn't sure if the phrase, the beautiful Mountain Rose, her father had used referred to the roses or to this beautiful place..  
  
She could hardly wait until the faithful moment when she would get to watch those beautiful white roses bloom. In fact the only thing she thought was less than beautiful about this place... Were the dozes of crosses on the hill that marked the graves of her ancestors. 'Well there isn't anything I can do about It..' With that she set off to explore, unaware that two eyes were watching her from afar..  
  
============================================================================  
==================================================== Read and Review 


End file.
